This Wondrous World of Pokemon
by nitpickbrony
Summary: We always think about how Pokemon interact with people, but what about each other? This will be a series of random, unconnected vignettes about random pairings, families, groups, communities, etc of Pokemon. This is sort of a palette cleanser for me, something short and random for me to do in between other chapters of my stories.


Scyther's eyes opened, a sunbeam peaking through the leaves of the trees high above. Dew dropped from the leaves to the next layer, so on and so on until the drops fell to the soft grass below. Scyther stood, his nest made out of soft hay and straw that crunched softly under his feet. His nest chamber was built into the side of the same ancient, gnarled old oak tree that his swarm had used for centuries. He peaked out of the entrance to his chamber, looking down to the spring green field below. The stronger a Scyther or Scizor in the swam, the higher up on the tree their chamber was. His was about halfway up the tree, his chamber carved into an intersection between the trunk and an old, barkless branch. He leaped out of his chamber, spreading his shimmering, cream colored wings and buzzing them at a moderate pace. The rate of the wings beating made it so he still fell, but at a slow, lazy pace. He landed in the center of a group of his peers. The clearing was abuzz with morning activity, most of the early risers were younger Scythers getting ready to go hunting. He stretched, on of his friends walking up behind him and shouting at him.

"Hey, Nochie!" Nochie grumbled, turning. Newborns were named for particularly interesting physical traits. Nochie had been born with a small notch in his left blade, nothing to make his blades any less sharp or useful for hunting but enough to be the first thing his mother locked on to for naming ideas. He looked at his friend, smiling.

"Morning, Crown." Crown had been born with two smaller spikes in between the three large spikes on his head, common to all Scythers. Crown smiled at him.

"Hungry?" Nochie grinned.

"Like you wouldn't believe, ready?" Crown nodded, both of them spreading their wings. They leap into the air, their wings buzzing much faster now, keeping them aloft, they curved their wings forward, propelling themselves forward. They flew the same place they always did, the same place every person in their swarm knew to go for food. They flew through the thickly wooded forest between their massive hive and a massive, golden-green field full of berry trees, bushes, vines, every kind of berry plant any Pokemon could need. Every Pokemon in the forest ate here, everyone getting along for the most part. They flew over a herd of Mamoswine. Their migration coats a few shades lighter brown and made of softer fur. Crown turned to Nochie.

"The Mamoswine have come down from the west mountains a bit early." Nochie grunted, looking down at the mass of shuffling brown fur.

"They're just here for a few days while they migrate to the east mountains. There's plenty for everyone, I'm sure Glint will agree." Glint was their leader, a shiny Scizor, his name coming from the way the sunlight shimmered off his shell. They landed next to the Sitrus berry tree. They were perfect for Bug-Types, big, plump, and juicy but their trees were without thorns or other defences making them perfect for frail Bug-Types like Caterpie and Weedles. For some reason, even strong Bug-Types like Heracross and Scyther loved them as well. Nochie and Crown started eating but Nochie turned when he heard the Mamoswines seemed to be in a panic about something. He turned and listened as they talked among themselves.

"The Garchomps are coming down from the peak. They seem angry about something." One of them said, the other turning to face his peer.

"I suppose that's why we're in such a hurry this year." They go on into some other more mundane conversation as Nochie turned to Crown.

"Did you know about any Garchomps living up in the west mountains?" Crown thought, chewing his berry slowly before shaking his head, swallowing and speaking.

"Not that I've ever heard of. I always though winter got too cold around here for Dragon-Types…" Nochie swallowed another berry.

"Should we ask Glint? Maybe Dew will know something." Dew was the wise woman of their tribe, the oldest Scizor in the swarm, she knew stories, saying and advice so old that she was invaluable in her wisdom. Crown nodded.

"She probably would, why so concerned? If a handful of Garchomp move into the forest like you said, there's plenty for everyone." Nochie sighed, nodding.

"I guess so. I guess I'm just curious. Real Dragon-Types. I don't think I've ever seen one." Crown nodded.

"Same reason there aren't many big Grass or Flying-Type tribes around. When winter blows in over the east mountains it gets too cold." Nochie shivered. Winters in the valley were bitter. Most years the swarm would just horde a huge amount of berries and barricade themselves in the tree all winter. He guessed not all Pokemon had a big, warm tree to hide in when snow came. "Mostly just Fire, Rock, and Steel-Types." Suddenly the air shook, a huge, reptilian scream, every head in the berry field turning up toward the nearest slope of the east mountains. Over the horizon a horde, kicking up dust enough to thicken the air around them. All the Pokemon crowded around, trying to get a good look at the mass of creatures. Nochie and Crown flew up, standing on the back of one of the Mamoswine to take a peak.

There were dozens of them, a small amount, maybe a half dozen were fully evolved Garchomps, leading the rest down the slope. Behind them were a group of maybe a dozen and a half Gabites and behind them was a group of perhaps as many as thirty Gibles. They group stopped at the bottom of the slope, their leader, a hulking Garchomp spoke firmly.

"Who is in charge of this valley?" Everyone looked at one another, no one tribe or herd ran the valley. The closest thing to an authority people trusted was…

"Hello, I am Glint." The bright green Scizor fluttered down, probably having heard the commotion even from the tree. He planted his feet to the ground, standing tall, commanding as always. Beside him, flew down Dew, bent over only slightly, propping herself up with a large branch. The Garchomp smiled, his white, serrated teeth shining.

"I am Edge Tooth. This is my Brood." Glint nodded, bowing his head to the Brood of dragons. He raised his head to speak.

"Welcome. I must say, I was unaware Garchomps lived in the west mountains." He turned to Dew who closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"I remember, when I was young, and our people had only then come to the valley. We heard tales of a tribe of dragons who lived near the mouth of a volcano high in the peaks of the mountains." Glint nodded, turning to Edge Tooth. The titanic dragon nodded.

"My Brood has lived near the mouth of the volcano for many, many generations. Unfortunately, a recent rockslide had closed it's mouth. Leaving us with no heat. Our berries withered and we had no choice but to flee down the cliffs." Glint gripped his chin in his claw, nodding slowly before looking up at them and chuckling.

"Come, come back to my home and we can discuss more." Edge Tooth nodded, nodding to his Brood to follow. Nochie and Crown flew along with them, as did every other Scyther and Scizor in the field, following them into the huge chamber carved out of the very highest point of the tree. Glint almost stopped at the tree, wondering how the dragons would get to the ancient meeting room but when he turned to ask Edge Tooth he saw the dragons were simply climbing the side of the tree with their razor sharp claws and talons. They assembled, every member of the Swarm packing into their seats as Glint and Dew sat in the throne and advisor's chair. Edge Tooth spoke first, breaking the silence.

"May we sit?" Glint nodded and all of the dragons sat on the floor, Edge Tooth still eye level with Glint. Glint cleared his throat.

"What is it you seek?" Edge Tooth sighed.

"What we seek is simple. My Brood seeks a new place where we can call home." Glint nodded, turning to Dew who simply shrugged. Glint tilted his head, smiling.

"There is more room in our forest then we know how to use, if you can eat the berries we have then I see no reason-" Edge Tooth spoke up.

"On the subject of berries. We bring a gift, to apologize for our imposition and to pay tribute if you decide to accept us." One of the Gabites brought forward a large sack and laid it at Glints feet. Glint leaned over, opening the bag and pulling out a huge berry, barely able to fit in his claw it was orange and white, a twisting stem twirling from it's top. He sniffed it.

"What is it?" Edge Tooth was about to speak up before Dew interjected.

"Pumpkin Berries. Very tough flesh and a punishingly sour taste. Most only Dragons can stomach them." Glint nodded.

"And I suppose these are the berries you favor?" Edge Tooth nodded.

"Yes, they are a gift, please. They were the smallest ones we manages to pick before we left." Glint's eyes widened.

"Smallest?!" Dew nodded, giggling to herself.

"When fully grown they grow as tall as a Piloswine and at thick as a Golem." Glint gave her a sideways glance before he turned back to Edge Tooth, tying the bag closed again.

"Edge Tooth. While I am not truly the ruler of this forest. I cannot foresee any problems with you living here." He stand, dragging the bag of berries and handing it to Edge Tooth. "Eat your berries and plant their seeds in the field where we greeted you. They will grow into a crop you can continue to eat from. Who knows, some other resident may find a taste for them." Edge Tooth looked up at Glint, nodding.

"O-of course." He stood, bowing to the Scizor. "I cannot express how much I thank you." Glint placed a claw on Edge Tooth's shoulder

"It was nothing, truly." He turns his head to the seats. "I want six of you to lead these people to the caves of the Golem. They could make good use out of the tunnels near to the lava flows." Nochie and Crown were among the ones to rise, buzzing out and helping the dragons again climb their way down. Leading these lost dragons to their new home.


End file.
